The Year there was a Handicapped Slytherin
by Stefan Lee Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to Vespera Salazar and the Year there was a Muggle Slytherin. After the events of Vespera's first year, how will her friends cope with what happened? Will they start asking questions about her past? When changes are made to the school to accompany a new student, how will the other students treat this student? -work in progress during HP and the Chamber of Secrets-
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! Book 2! I started working on it December 17th, and it's finally here for your enjoyment! Yeah I've had it for four days! I was waiting for there to be 30 reviews or 15 favorites, and thanks to Dancing-Souls giving the thirtieth review, you get an entire chapter of Book 2 instead of just an excerpt! **

**Also, the last thing I posted in Book 1, if you get Book 1 to 100 reviews and/or favorites, then there will be an audio recording of it with bloopers and pictures of things I'm describing.**

**Please note: This Chapter is in Jaelah's point of view. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, but I do co-own the characters in this story :) **

* * *

><p>As I sat in the opening feast for the year, I looked down the many tables of Hogwarts. The first years had been sorted, and all had been accounted for, unlike last year when Vespera was missing when her name was called.<p>

I looked down the Slytherin table, and saw everyone being their normal selves, sophisticated and well mannered. None of them looked like they had that much of a worry to deal with, except for Draco.

Draco, was a mess. I wouldn't forget the day that he, that we, found out about Vespera.

* * *

><p>I woke up at 6:40, which is late for the Slytherin girls who get woken up by Vespera every morning. I jumped up and shook the other girls awake, "Come on, we have 40 minutes to get ready, Vespera didn't wake us up."<p>

I glanced over at her bed, and she hadn't made it up yet. I looked curiously at the foot of her bed. Vespera was one of those people that always laid her clothes out at night, before she went to sleep. Usually, if we woke up late, she was either sitting on her bed tying her shoes, or already in her uniform waiting in the common area.

Still, I thought nothing of it.

I quickly got dressed and went out into the common area, still looking for Vespera. I spotted Draco's blond head, and walked over towards him. "Good Morning Jaelah. It's odd seeing you here before Vespera, what's holding her up? I have to ask her why this," he pulled out the snake she had given him for Christmas, that had previously been crystal clear, had now turned pitch black.

I shook my head, "She's not up there Draco, I figured she'd be down here with you. She's not one to leave the common room without the rest of Slytherin." I walked over to the prefects, "Vespera isn't in the commons area, or the dorm, or the showers. Her uniform is still hanging up at the end of her bed."

The oldest male prefect's eyes opened wide, everyone knew of Vespera's rule following. He stood up and walked in the middle of the room, "Everyone! Silence! Have any of you seen Vespera Salazar-Malfoy?"

No one moved, a few people began to whisper, but no one said anything. I took Draco's hand and held it tightly, this was not good.

"Prefects, escort the others to breakfast, I'm going to alert Professor Snape." The guy said.

"Alert Professor Snape to what?" Snape had explicable timing, as always.

"Sir, Vespera Salazar-Malfoy is missing. Her school uniform is still in her room, and she's never left before any of us before. She's a smart student, and she hasn't broken any rules sir. The Slytherin house is worried," the prefect boy frowned deeply.

"Mister Malfoy," Snape turned towards Draco and held out his hand, "The figurine Miss Salazar-Malfoy gave you for Christmas." Draco handed it to him, frowning. The look on Snape's face though worsened. It grew with anger, and upsetness. "Take the students to breakfast, alert Professor Dumbledore. Miss Phantomhive, Mister Malfoy, both of you go up to the Headmasters office. Wait for us there."

We nodded, and walked up the staircase, we were stopped on the way up, by Professor McGonagall. "Mister Malfoy, Miss Phantomhive. Why are you traveling this way? Classes have not started yet, therefore you should be in the Great Hall."

I covered Draco's mouth, before he could be rude and get us in trouble. "Professor, we were on our way to Professor Dumbledore's office, as per request by Professor Snape. Before you can ask why, it is due to Vespera going missing, and her school uniform being on her bed still."

McGonagall's hand went over her face, "Oh my."

The worst thing was though, the look of the boy that was behind her. He looked like he had just died on the inside. "How long will it take before they find her? Is she still okay?"

I looked at Fred and shook my head, "I'm sorry Fred, but no one knows where she is. They'll be doing a point-me spell soon." I looked at Draco, and knew I had to break the news to him soon. "She's not okay. There was a spell put on the Serpent figurine that she gave to Draco for Christmas, it was set to turn different colors. I helped her work on it before our argument. We decided that black wasn't an okay color, so we found a spell based off of that. Black means near death, or dead. The darker the black, the more likely she's dead." I grabbed Draco's hand tightly, and looked right in Fred's eyes, "I'm sorry Fred, but it doesn't seem likely that Vespera is still alive with how black it was."

He kept shaking his head, "No. She can't be. No. No no no." Tears were streaming down his face, and I heard multiple pair of footsteps running up the stairs.

"Fred." Percy took Fred, and acted like the older brother that he was for once. He looked at Draco and me, "I hope that she's okay." He then took Fred up the stairs, assumingly towards the Hospital Wing.

I took Draco, and continued walking towards Dumbledore's office, leaving McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore talking. Then I heard Dumbledore say, "Point-Me Vespera Salazar-Malfoy." The three footsteps then took off down the stairs.

Draco went into a silent state, for a few days after we found out what had happened.

People had attacked her, no one knew who, or why. I had the suspicion that Snape knew more than he let on, because a few Slytherins began to complain about the amount of detentions Snape had given them, and Snape rarely gave detentions.

I tried to figure out what had happened on my own, and set out on my own investigation, failing in the end. I hid in the Shadows of Slytherin, I couldn't keep in the main focus, without my partner in crime next to me, and the ones who hurt her still on the loose.

Ever since Draco snapped out of his silent state, he became a total snob. He got a detention for telling on Harry Potter's gang. He became extremely put with Crabbe and Goyle, who were bad influences on him.

The Draco Malfoy I had loved, had done a near 180. It was as if he had never met Vespera, he had blocked all memories of her. He didn't want to face the truth of what had happened to his little sister.

She had been hurt, and he had the means of knowing that, before she died, but he had done nothing, because he didn't know he could.

* * *

><p>I glanced over at the Gryffindor table, and saw Fred laughing and messing with his younger sister. He had moved on, he had at least put on the appearance of being okay. I did take notice that Ronald and Harry weren't there. Rumor had it there was a flying car involved with them attempting to get to Hogwarts.<p>

I also noticed that Samuel Nathair wasn't sitting with his Ravenclaws, or any other table. Perhaps Ravenclaw was going to get a new seeker this year, because Sam had left Hogwarts. That decision would serve him right after what he did to Vespera last year, because of a secret.

A secret. That was my missing puzzle piece! Whatever the secret was that made Samuel hurt Vespera, must have been the same secret that made the group of Slytherins go after Vespera. Now I had another hint, and I was one step closer to figuring out the truth of what happened to my best friend, practically my sister.

I picked and shoved my food around, not eating that much. A year ago today was when I first really began to become friends with Vespera. When we went back to the common room, and had our first interaction, the miscommunication between her and Pansy about the broom.

When the prefects were told to lead all of the students to their dormitories, I was ready.

I knew the school year would be different, it only could be. Another year had passed, and each of us was a year ahead of our studies.

In addition, we had a ridiculous Defense Professor.

Rumor had it that Potter had killed Quirrell, a lot of us were relieved. Quirrell was a horrible professor. I didn't think that a professor that was worse than him was possible.

I had read all the defense books, hoping that I would get something knowledgeable from them, before the school year started (Ugh, I sounded just like Vespera did when I first met her). However, as I read each book, I found that none of them had any vital information.

Why in the world would I need to know his favorite color? Or how many times his picture had been printed in newspaper?

I take back my statement of the year being different.

This year was going to be dreadfully boring.

We all walked ahead of the first years, so we could hear the telling of the Chamber of Secrets, after Snape told the first years the rules of course.

I quite enjoyed the telling of the Chamber this year, the third years always told the first years, and a lot of people just sat and listened to the story anyways.

This year's' third years, had a way with storytelling. They not only told the story, but even made the first years jump a few times.

Of course, we had classes tomorrow, so we couldn't just stay up all night telling stories. As people began to go into their dorms Flint announced, "Quidditch opening, we need us a good seeker this year. Second year and higher, no girls." He looked dead serious when he said that, but I swore I saw the reflection of tears brimming over his eyes, as if he made up those rules, just so another Vespera wouldn't be picked.

As I was about to leave the common area, and go up the stairs, I stopped, right at the foot of the not stairs.

The stairs had been converted to a ramp of sorts? This was one of the strangest things I had ever seen, why wouldn't a person have steps? Why would they replace our steps with a ramp?

I frowned, and climbed up this un-majestic ramp, and entered the door that had a "2" printed on it. I changed into my sleep wear, and got into the bed that had my trunk in front of it. I noticed there was an extra bed in our dormitory, each of the other beds already filled. The one closest to the door was empty. There was a trunk at the end of the bed, and that was when I knew we had a new student.

"Tracey, Pansy, Millie, and Daphne, we cannot go to sleep. It appears we're going to have another Slytherin girl in our ranks. Obviously, she doesn't want to be spotted yet. Pretend you're asleep, but when she arrives, we bombard her with our questions. Agreed?"

The other girls nodded, and we all laid in bed, waiting for our dorm mate to appear.

Perhaps, this year wasn't going to be too boring after all. I smiled to myself in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and favoritefollow this story, and you might just get the next chapter sooner. **

**Also: For sneak previews follow: .com**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized the link I keep posting about hasn't been showing up in the chapters. Oops. **

**IT STILL ISN'T WORKING YOU GUYS.**

It's a tumblr page for Vespera, and if you search for Vespera Azalea Salazar-Malfoy on tumblr, you should find it! (the url all spaced out a lot is vespera-Salazar-Malfoy. tumblr. c o m )

**This is for you for Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate! I was going to type up another Chapter, in Fred's point of view, but I'm too stuffed to type a whole new chapter! But there will be a blooper for Fred's point of view at the end of the entire story.**

**To the reviewers: Wasn't expecting such a turnout of reviewers! **

**Dancing-Souls: Oh that was just the beginning. xD **

**Guest: I am now feeding you more! Enjoy your food.**

**MMax: Thanks for the favorite :D Glad that you added it :) **

**mariam nisar: tis getting interesting indeed. for now.**

**Jaelah Phantomhive: Well you already know your answer. And here, have some more to read :D **

**I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, but I do co-own Jaelah and own any character I make up :D **

**Let us begin Chapter 2! **

* * *

><p>I rolled into Hogwarts, trying to pretend that I was not affected by anyone else's staring at me (by anyone else, I mean Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape). I reached up and held my brother's hand, as I was being pushed by my mother and father. "This year, you must stay out of the Hospital wing, it's really not healthy at all. You'll also do well in your studies."<p>

I smiled, "Yes Mother, and I'll be sure to let you know if I do get hurt any. I'm sure I'll be fine though. I honestly can't mess up in Defense, I read all the books, and I think it will just be a fandom class of Gilderoy Lockhart. His books were complete rubbish!"

Samuel nodded at me, and chuckled, "That is right indeed. I feel horrible for the students who have their OWLs and NEWTs this year. Sure, we aren't much better off because we've only had crappy professors since I came here, but maybe we'll have a good professor next year. I hope." When we reached the main stairway he let go of my hand and turned, "Thank you Mister and Mrs. Malfoy. I appreciate that you allowed me to accompany you back to Hogwarts, and spend this last bit of time getting to know my sister." He messed up the top of my hair, "I guess you aren't as bad as I thought you were when we were little kids."

"You aren't so bad either. It's too bad we had to be separated for so many years before figuring it out." He smiled at me.

"It's too bad our mum and dad had to die before we figured it out. I'm just glad that you found me before I had the chance to go and actually meet our mum and dad with me all grown up." I frowned, but then smiled again, "I'll see you around Samuel."

"You too Vespera. Until next time." He bowed to the Malfoys and then darted up the stairs.

"Ah. Miss Salazar-Malfoy, I'm glad you could join us again this year, especially after last year's incident," I heard the batty old voice say.

I glanced towards the great hall and smiled at Dumbledore, "Yes, I'm glad I could make it back too Professor. I'm lucky to be alive."

Father stepped up and snubbed towards Dumbledore, "I assume that you've made everything where Vespera can easily access it."

Dumbledore kept smiling, which surprised me, and nodded, "We have indeed. We also have not informed the students of her returning, as you asked." He addressed me this time, "You will find a lift on the far edge of this hall, and it will take you up to any floor. You may also have two other students inside at a time with you. In addition, the stairs to the girls dormitory has been transfigured into a ramp, to allow you to be able to access it without assistance."

I nodded, "Thank you Professor Dumbledore." I looked up at Lucius and Narcissa, "Thank you Father. Thank you Mum. I really appreciate all you've done."

They bent down and hugged me, something that was odd to see a Malfoy do. "We'll see you in a few months Vespera, remember-"

I smiled, "I know Mum. I'll let you know if anything changes. I'll see you both in a few months."

They walked back out of the doors, to get out of the Hogwarts wards.

I nodded to Professor Dumbledore, and rolled myself down the hallway to an elevator shaft. I got in, then turned around inside, and pressed the down button. The doors closed on me, and shut out the smiling face of Professor Dumbledore. I could now stop smiling, and pretending like all was okay.

I was headed back to the same people that had tried to kill me, and they had almost gotten away with it. As the slow elevator took me down to the dungeon, I thought back to how difficult the past 9 months had been.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and saw a room of white, this room that looked strangely familiar. "What is this place?" I said, to the empty room. I turned my head back and forth, trying to figure it out. I could feel the soft blankets completely enveloping me, as if I were in a sleeping bag, or a cocoon.<p>

That was when I noticed a figure in a black cloak approached me, it held out it's strangely welcoming arms. The figure was welcoming my arrival as if I were it's best friend who it had been waiting for to arrive home.

I sat up and asked the cloaked figure, "Who are you? Where am I?"

He said to me in a calming voice, "Welcome Home Vespera. Your Mother and Father are waiting for you." I saw a woman and man like figure approaching, people that looked so familiar to me somehow.

"Who are you? I'm dead aren't I? You're death! My mother and father are dead. Oh no! How is everyone going to react?" I tried to sit up, to get out of this contraption of fluffiness that death had entrapped me in.

I couldn't move though. As much as I tried, I could only move my right arm and hand. I raised my head a little and looked at my feet. They were covered. I tried moving my toes, bending my knees, everything and anything. Nothing worked.

"I'm broken. I thought at least when I died everything that happened would un-happen, and I would be able to move!" I slammed my hand down, and realized that this did hurt.

"Vespera dear, you aren't dead." I turned my head to the left and saw Narcissa there, and she was now holding my hand.

Lucius was on the other side, "You had us all quite frightened. We thought we would lose you."

While Lucius and Narcissa kept going on about not losing me, I couldn't help but notice the third figure was laughing his head off. I interrupted what my parents were saying, "What's your problem?"

He turned back to me, laughing still, "Vespera, I can't believe you thought I was death. Honestly, I know I look tired, and my hair is dark and all, but seriously? I'm not anywhere near death."

"Samuel Levi Nathair, what are you doing here? Better yet, what am I doing here? Where is here?" I asked Lucius and Narcissa.

"Honey, Mister Nathair saved you. He was the first to find you. The others came later, too late. You're in St Mungo's Hospital, the fourth floor. You suffered serious injuries due to spells and physical means of violence. Do you remember any of it dear?" Lucius pet my hair, trying to comfort me.

It all came back to me quickly, the Slytherins hurting me, trying to kill me. "They wanted to kill me. They said they had heard some sort of rumor about me, and they had to kill me. They cut my hair." I began crying, and turned my head towards Lucius, "Daddy, my hair is all short now."

I could tell that he was trying not to smile, but he put in an effort, "Your hair will grow back in due time Vespera, there are other things that are worse." He glanced at my feet, "They haven't been able to undo all the damage that was done."

"You should have seen the chaos that happened when you were brought in here Vespera. You were near death they say, and you nearly didn't make it. They were all fussing about how dare we not get you here quick enough, but the adults brought you as soon as they found you." Samuel started telling a story.

"Samuel, that's enough." Narcissa glanced at him, "I allowed you to stay this long because you have the right to as her brother. However, as her mother, I'm now kicking you out of here before you put her into shock. It's time for you to go back to school." She grabbed his arm, "Samuel, don't tell anyone that she's alive. If they ask questions, just don't answer and they'll understand. If the ones who hurt her figure out she's still alive, they might come after her before she can heal magically."

Samuel nodded, "Yes ma'am. I understand completely." He looked at me and smiled, "I'll see you later Vespera. I'm sure the Malfoys will inform you of what we discovered."

Then, Samuel left. He was such an odd character, "What did you mean by he was my brother?"

"Samuel Nathair was a Salazar, before his family adopted him after a tragic fire that killed the rest of his family. No one thought to look if he had any younger siblings, many Salazar files were, and still are, kept completely secret. As long as someone with the Salazar blood is alive, no one can access the records. He claimed he was an only child, and everyone believed him. When he found you, he wouldn't let you go. That was when he told the others about his baby sister, and eventually told us." Narcissa was filling in the story, like Samuel had said.

That day, was the hardest. I realized everything I could and couldn't do. On the good news, I could read. On the bad news, I couldn't go back to Hogwarts. On the good news, I could perform Magic. On the bad news, I couldn't move my legs.

* * *

><p>I had stayed in the Hospital for the entire nine months, with only Samuel, Lucius, and Narcissa visiting me. Besides them, the only people that knew I was alive were Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall, the professors that had found Samuel and me.<p>

Samuel had been in the dungeon, because he had opened the family vaults, to see if it were true. When he found the book documenting our history, he found my name. One day, we were alone in the Hospital, and he told me everything.

* * *

><p>"I opened the family vault Vespera," Samuel glanced at me, "It has our book of records in it. The book automatically updates whenever someone is born, or dies. When someone gets married the book knows."<p>

"Is that why you realized I was your sister that you tortured as a child?" I snubbed at him, remembering when he told us all he didn't like his sister. I also took my memories of hating him as a little child.

"I had my suspicions Vespera, when you drew that picture that Theodore took. I found it had a strange resemblance to me, I don't know how you couldn't have noticed. Do you want to hear what I found in the book or not?"

"We don't all deeply study art Samuel. If you're going to be rude you can leave. If you wish you may share what you found in the book."

"Well, I didn't just find it in the book. You see Vespera, mom and dad never called you Vespera around me, they always called you their little flower. Being an only child and suddenly having your only-ness taken away, it can change you. You came out of nowhere really, one day you weren't at our house, the next you were. You were nearly three months old the first time I saw you. I knew the truth, you weren't really my sister. My mother couldn't have any more children. I had heard her crying to father one night. So, they decided to adopt you." Samuel, was holding my attention, until he stopped.

"So I'm not technically a Salazar either. That's pleasant. It doesn't matter. You didn't tell any of the others did you?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't blow my cover to the rest of Hogwarts.

He shook his head, "This is just between you and me. I looked through the records, until I found your adoption papers. Surprisingly enough, you really are muggleborn. Mom and Dad adopted you from a family, they wrote a brief note and stuck it in the record book that they had sensed you had magic, so no one would suspect. No one asked questions, so no one knew the truth. I'm sorry I was such a jerk as children Vespera. Can we please try again?" He begged, with cute puppy eyes.

"Aw, Samuel, we can try. As long as you don't turn into a jerk again. I always was the sweet one remember?" After that, we spent hours laughing together, and that was how the adults found us when they returned.

* * *

><p>The elevator finally thudded to a jerky stop, and I mentally glared towards Dumbledore's planning. I rolled down the corridor, and in front of the Slytherin Portrait. I sat in front of it, glaring it down, because no one had told me the password.<p>

"Who is glaring so hard at the Portrait? No Slytherin has a wheel chair." I heard the mental thoughts pressing towards me, from Professor Snape.

I guess, no one had told him of my appearance. I sighed and looked at him, his face went into shock. "Good Evening Professor Snape. I just arrived a few moments ago, and Dumbledore decided not to tell me the password for the common room."

Snape pointed me towards his office, "I believe we have some things to discuss first, before you enter the den of snakes." I nodded, and we went into his office. He sat down and glanced at the chair, "They aren't going to be very accepting of that. Why don't you just walk? Surely the healers fixed you." He wasn't trying to be mean, he said it with concern in his voice.

I frowned, "I know they won't like this. Father and Mother didn't like it either. The problem is, I can't walk yet. I've been working on it, but the Healers couldn't just fix me up like they usually do with people." I looked at the floor, "I suspect it's because I'm a muggle-born, and nearly everything they knew about me was a lie. They think I'm a pureblood, with a mediocre wand. That I don't have anything special about me at all. They didn't try muggle approaches, only the wizarding ones, because magic solves everything in the pure blooded mind. The healer that Father had with me was a pureblood."

He nodded, "Pureblood techniques would be difficult to help completely heal you." He began scribbling something on a piece of parchment. "From now on, I want you to go and see Madam Pomfrey during your Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It's not as if you'll be learning anything useful with that useless professor anyways." He threw the parchment in the fire, and it lit up a bright green, then vanished. He had note-flooed the school healer. "She already knows of your blood status, as do the head of houses. You'll be fitting back into Pure-blood society soon."

I smiled with gratitude, "Thank you Professor Snape. Especially for getting me out of that ridiculous defense class. I am not a fan of Gilderoy Lockhart."

He chuckled, then asked, "Would you like to be accompanied into the common area?"

I shook my head, "No sir. I'll have to face the snakes alone eventually, might as well start now."

He nodded, "Very well, the password is basilisk."

"Thank you Professor," I then turned around, and left his office. I could feel the regret coming off of him, he blamed my injury on himself. I might have been helped if he had found me when making the other Slytherins leave. He had forced me to tell him who harmed me, I had sworn him to not tell anyone else or kill the ones who had done so.

As I got to the entrance again, I took a deep breath in and whispered, "Basilisk." The doorway opened, and I rolled into the common area, which was completely empty, except for the quidditch meeting that was happening at the corner table.

I relaxed myself, then rolled towards them, because they were in the back of the Common Area, which was also where the dormitories were.

Flint was in the middle of a sentence, when he suddenly stopped, and his face paled, as if he had seen a ghost. "Vespera?" I heard a faint whisper from the table.

I looked and saw Draco sitting there, in the seekers spot. "Draco? Why didn't I hear you were playing quidditch?"

He stood up and practically screamed, "Why didn't you hear I was playing quidditch?! Why didn't I HEAR THAT YOU WERE BLOODY ALIVE?!"

I shuddered back, away from him, "Draco, Mum and Dad kept it a secret. They didn't want the attackers to find me before my magic core was healed. They swore the few people who knew to secrecy, blood oaths Draco. No one knows."

He sighed, "I'm sorry Vespera, for yelling. I'm just, glad you're alive." He kissed my forehead, "I'm playing seeker because father just bought everyone a new broomstick, they couldn't turn me down."

I rolled my eyes, "You know, everyone is going to find that pretty stuck up of you."

He laughed and shrugged, "I don't really care."

I nodded towards the other quidditch players, "Goodnight fellows." I then raised an eyebrow, "Take a picture, it'll last longer. What's the matter with you guys?"

Flint looked at my legs, or my wheelchair I guess, "Well, we didn't all get the story, and we all thought you were dead. Being alive is great, but a wheelchair? As a young witch, you shouldn't be in one."

I smiled sadly at them, "I know. They haven't been able to heal me yet. On the good news, I was a lot worse. At least now, I can move both hands." I waved at them with all ten fingers. "It'll get taking used to around Slytherin, but the other houses won't think much of it I guess." I shrugged, "Slytherin will keep it's opinions inside of it's walls though." I grabbed a wheel and waved, "Good night guys. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I then rolled towards the dormitories, and saw the ramp Dumbledore had mentioned. "Poor girls, they were probably so confused as to why there was a ramp instead of stairs." I rolled up the ramp, and saw a door with a giant "2" printed on the outside of it. I waved my wand in front of the doorknob, and the door opened, and stayed open, on it's own accord. I then rolled into the room, and saw one bed that did not have anyone on it. This bed was also closest to the door.

I rolled my chair next to it, then pulled myself onto the bed. I changed into my pajamas, something I had learned to do during my nine months of getting better, and then covered up.

The next thing I knew, there was a bright light in my face, a light from a wand.

I smacked it away, "Seriously? This couldn't have waited until after we all got sleep?"

All the other girls were awake by this point, and Jaelah was standing over me with her wand in her hand.

"You, Vespera Salazar-Malfoy, have a lot of explaining to do to us," Jaelah, of course, demanded to know from me.

"Jaelah, I just want to sleep. There can be time for explaining tomorrow." I covered my eyes with my arm, and it was then removed from my face, "or not."

"We thought you were dead! I haven't seen you since you left the common area when we got back from break! NINE MONTHS VESPERA. Then you just roll into the room acting like you're all cool. Literally, you rolled in here Vespera. What happened?" With the last question, Jaelah calmed down, and became very quiet.

"There was a note on my bed, in Fred's handwriting, saying to meet him at midnight. I didn't tell any of you, because no one approves of my relationship with Fred, not that there really is one. They grabbed me, and attacked me, saying they had plotted it all. They didn't catch them, they ran off. Everyone was to know I was dead, except for a small handful, who were sworn to secrecy. At least, until my magical core had time to heal itself. Then Mum and Dad brought me here after the feast. With Samuel." I stopped, for dramatic effect, to let the others ask.

Millie spoke up, "Why was Samuel with you?"

I smiled, "He's my brother. He was a Salazar, before he was adopted after the fire. He is also the one that found me first."

Jaelah's eyes opened wide, "Seriously?"

I nodded, "Yeah, as for why I rolled in here, for some reason I still can't move my legs. They said everything was fine, but it's just not working. Alas, I can still learn wand work, so here I am. I had an argument with Mum and Dad, they wanted to make me go to Beauxbatons Academy. I would hate to go there, and convinced them to let me come back here. Alas, that is all I have. Now, can I sleep?"

Jaelah gave me a dirty look, "You may, but this is not the end of our discussion."

"Fine. Good Night girls." I then turned over, and went to sleep. Half of the second year down, another six and a half years of Slytherins to confront.

This year was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of Chapter 2! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed ;) **

**Remember to review! Reviews make me want to post the next chapter for you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, but I do own Vespera (who is thankfully alive) and Co-own many other characters.**

**To the reviewers: **

**Dancing-Souls: Of course she's alive. I can't kill my favorite character off... yet.**

**Jaelah... .shhhhhhhhhh**

**Avid: Oh yes Freddie will be in this book at some point :) **

**Onward to Chapter 3! **

I woke up at 5:30, half an hour earlier than I usually do. I got ready, before waking up the others. I wasn't shy of myself, but it was odd for others to see me get ready. Once I had my Uniform on, and had my school robe on, my work robe and my books in my bag, I woke the other girls up, as it was approaching 6:05. "Girls, I thought you could get up on time, but obviously even with me not being here the second half of the year, you didn't learn to get up."

Jaelah rolled over and saw me completely dressed, and threw off her blankets, "You're already ready?!Why didn't you wake us up sooner?!" She was frantically pulling out her clothes.

"It's only 6, I got up early so I could go face the crowds and not be late. Who woke you guys up while I was gone?"

"We took turns setting alarms, but none of us thought about it after you coming in last night," Tracey answered, slowly getting out of bed and getting her shower things together.

I nodded, then rolled out of the dorm room, to run into, literally, Gemma. She glared at me from the floor, "Watch where you're-" then she seemed to actually look at me, "Vespera?"

I nodded, "Hi Gemma. Sorry to run into you." I held out my hand, and she took it, standing back up. "I should just make a public announcement once everyone gets into the common area, tell them to watch out for their toes and what not."

She nodded, "You probably say that with sarcasm, but everyone thinks you're dead Vespera." She bent down and whispered, "We all know who attacked you, Snape punished them extra hard for random things. You have most of the house on your side, and we'll keep you safe." She then stood straight and smiled, "I'll have everyone ready by 7, so we can still make breakfast in time and you can tell everyone." She then waved, and went back into her room, to get her books I assumed.

I rolled down the hall, then began rolling down the ramp, when I saw Draco. He ran over to the girl's half, and grabbed my chair, then pushing me down the ramp. I looked back at him and smiled, "Good Morning Draco."

"Good Morning Vespera." He messed up my hair, being the obnoxious boy he was. "I would just like you to know, that I now completely forgive Mother and Father for rarely being at home this summer. I even wrote and apologized to them last night for going off on them. They replied and said I should be nice to you, of course I would. Why wouldn't I?"

By this point we were in the middle of the common area, and no one was in there yet, then we heard footsteps and Pansy's voice, "Maybe because you were a complete jerk once you thought Vespera was dead. You got yourself detention that one day, because you told about Potter's gang being out."

I raised an eyebrow, "You have a lot to fill me in about." I realized, that Draco and Pansy were standing in front of me, "Why don't you guys move?"

"Keeping you from sight of everyone. Waiting until you make your whole 'I'm back' speech, so you don't have to keep telling everyone to wait," Pansy answered. "That time though, will be now." She pointed towards Gemma, "I heard your conversation, so I assume that her coming down is your cue. That, and a lot of the students are here."

I sighed and nodded, Draco and Pansy moved behind me, and Jaelah also showed up to my side. "Listen up Slytherin!" Gemma started, and everyone silenced, "A fellow Slytherin has an announcement to make." She nodded towards me, then stepped into the background.

I rolled forward, "Hello Slytherins," I heard several gasps and then whispers started. "Will you all just shut up? Let me talk." They instantly silenced, "As I know you're all aware last year I was attacked. I'm not going to lie and say that it was another house. The attackers were from Slytherin, all five of them. Everyone was told that I was dead, to prevent those that attacked me from actually making me dead. Congrats Slytherins that did this to me, you did hurt me. The healers fixed everything they could, but here I am, still not able to walk. I assure you though, I'm just as powerful as ever, and if any of you try to hurt me, my father took it upon himself to teach me several curses that will have you sent to St. Mungos." I then smiled sweetly at them, "Come on then, let's get to breakfast."

They shook themselves out of their state of shock, and they all began to go into the dungeon, Draco had left as soon as I was done with my speech, which was just odd. Jaelah got behind me, and pushed me next to the second years. I saw Draco walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and groaned, "They became a group when I left didn't they?"

Millie nodded, "Unfortunately so. He's become a prat, and outside of the common room, you're going to see this a lot. I imagine he'll get some detentions. Just not underneath the giant oaf. He took them into the Forbidden Forest last year in search of a unicorn killer!"

I shook my head, "That's ridiculous."

As we reached the hallway, Jaelah stopped, "Uh, Vespera, how do you get to the other floors?"

I smiled, "There's an elevator to your left, all the way down the hall. Room for me and two standing people. Care to join me?"

Millie shook her head, "Actually, I'm not so much interested in elevators. I took one once, it's horrendous. I'll just meet you guys in the hall." She waved, then ran off.

I shrugged, and Jaelah and I went into the elevator, up the floor. Once we reached the main hallway, I could see the red and gold storming down the stairs, "Oh no. I haven't told anyone else! Jaelah, they're going to see me."

Jaelah shrugged, and started pushing me against my will, "Too bad, you'll have to face the masses eventually. Might as well do it while you still have a friend."

I nodded, and the saw a hoard of red heads. It appeared one of them was yelling at the other three, and there was one with longer hair hanging back, shaking her head. I gulped, "I can't do this Jaelah," I whispered to her.

I could hear Percy fussing, as we approached our intersection closer. "You are all fools! Each and every one of you, except you Ginny, are going to get our family in trouble!"

"Oh shut it Perc!" Fred said.

"The entire school doesn't need to hear your nagging!" George finished. I was shocked, I had identified them without them telling me who was who.

Ronald just stayed quiet, along with Ginny. You see, Percy is a prefect. I made fun of Percy, behind his back of course, that he was "Perfect Percy" because honestly, that's what he thought he was. Percy Weasley could do no wrong in his mind, everything was always to blame his siblings on. Occasionally, you could catch him off guard and make him admit to being wrong, or even get him to actually care, however, this did not happen very often.

I watched as they sped up and walked past me not noticing the girl in a wheelchair, thankfully. At least, so I thought. Ginny Weasley, the smallest and youngest Weasley of them all, and the only girl, turned her head to the left just a bit, then stopped and turned and looked at me. Her bright brown eyes grew wide, and I knew my cover had been blown.

I expected the first words out of her mouth to be 'You're alive?' or 'You hurt my brother.' but no. The first words that came out of that girl's mouth were, "You hair is so short. Not that short, but at least six inches shorter than it was before. That must not be any fun."

I smiled at her, but Percy was not having that. "Ginerva Weasley! I was in the middle of having a family talk, and you just wander off to talk to the _Slytherins_." When he said the name of our house, he seemed to say it with such a hatred.

"Percival Weasley! How dare you be mean to your little sister?! She did nothing wrong, besides come with concern about my hair being shorter than it should be." I was trying to use my cruelest voice towards him, because he had no right to be mean to the Slytherins, or Ginny.

That was when he turned and took notice of Jaelah and me. "Okay I'm done, I'm not standing here all day and missing my breakfast! Gingers, one of you can take her into breakfast once you're done blubbering." Jaelah then smiled and waved at me, "Have fun!" Then she walked off to eat breakfast.

"Vespera? Is that really you? You look really well for someone who's dead." Percy smiled at me then, his face instantly relaxing. "Samuel never would answer if you were alive or dead, everyone just assumed you were dead because of all the blood. You're a fighter though. The fact that you're here shows that." He then, messed with my hair, "Your short hair looks fine, and by next year it'll be just as long as it always was." He then held out his hand, "Stay right there. I'm going to go get the twins. They took their opportunity to run while I was getting Ginny. Fred was a mess when he found out you were 'dead,' he always assumes the worse when it comes to people's lives."

Percy then ran inside, and came back dragging the twins by their ears, "Fred and George Weasley, you are both to come out here, I don't care what you want." Once they were closer to us, he then shoved them forward, "Ginny, come on let's get back inside." The twins, still had their backs to me.

George answered, "You can't just drag us out here!"

"Then go right back inside!" Fred continued.

"Complete rubbish Percy!"

"Waste of our breakfast!"

"And your energy!" George finished.

I laughed silently at them, but knew I couldn't let them know just yet, they would alert the entire school within seconds. I backed into the shadows, and let them go back inside. Then, I rolled myself down to the second year Slytherins, and sat with them, eating breakfast in silence. I watched as Percy seemed to send me a death glare. Fred and George were having a blast though. They were perfectly content. Fred had moved on from my death, and me telling him I was alive would make him unstable.

I talked to the Slytherins, and the second years all acted as if nothing had changed, and I was thankful. I could feel the stares of the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor kids. My back was towards them, but they all wanted to know, who this strange girl is.

I heard a thought pop into my head, "The headmaster is an old coot who's going to tell everyone." I looked up in a panic, right into Snape's eyes, and he nodded at me, then nudged his head towards Dumbledore's direction.

The school instantly silenced, as Dumbledore stood and walked forward, "Good Morning Students. As many of you will notice, there have been some changes made to parts of the building. For instance, places with stairs inside of the classroom. Such stairs have been transfigured into ramps. As you have all noticed by now, there is a student here with such needs. We want to allow all witches and wizards an equal opportunity to study magic, and as such, you will treat each and every one of your classmates equally, no matter what. You are all dismissed to go and enhance your knowledge, and be good students for your professors." He smiled, then sat back down into his seat, continuing to eat breakfast, as if nothing had been announced at all.

"Batty old man. Now people are going to be laughing all day at this. I hate being so useless." I mumbled, Jaelah was the only one to hear.

"You aren't useless Vespera. You're amazing. You are sly and cunning. You are ambitious, just remember all those times when we did great things last year Vespera. Best of all, you're resourceful and clever. You are going to get through this, and you will get through every single barrier that is in your way. That is the way of every single Slytherin. You Vespera Salazar-Malfoy are one of the most Slytherin people I know. You're strong enough to get past everybody's laughing, taunting, pointing, and staring." She stopped the smiled, "If that inspirational speech doesn't get you happy, then you could always just say to yourself 'I can do this, because Harry Potter doesn't let anything get in his way and he's been different since he was a baby.' That'll get your blood stirring."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Thanks Jaelah. Perhaps the next inspirational speech, you should leave out mention of the Gryffindorks though. Honestly, that probably just wrecked the meaningfulness of the rest of the speech."

She clapped me on the back, "Anytime Vespera. Just keeping things real." At this point, all the second year Slytherins were laughing. "Come on, let's get to class."

I nodded and opened my schedule. "On the good news, we have Potions first. On the bad news, we have it with the Gryffindors. On more good news, imagine all the damage we can do this year Jaelah."

She grinned mischievously, "Oh yes indeed. We're going to have so much fun this year."

With that, we went back to the dungeons, and caused chaos with the Gryffindor potions. Jaelah and I were the first two inside, and we sat in the front and center, like the good little Slytherin potion brewers we were. All of our potion ingredients were already on our table, as if Snape was trying to make it easy for the Gryffindors not to mess up.

The next obnoxious voice I heard come in, was none other than Ronald Weasley. "Can you believe it? There's a Slytherin who can't walk! It's our chance to get back at all the things they've done!"

"Ronald Weasley, you will not attack another student, especially not that poor girl!" I heard the voice of Hermione Granger, one of the few students who knew that I was a muggleborn.

I looked at Jaelah and rolled my eyes, then turned around to face Ronald, "Weasley, don't forget I'm perfectly capable of hanging you by your toes, and making your face turn colors. I can make you barf up slugs or make everything you eat taste like boogies." I pulled out my wand and aimed it for him, "Which should we start out with for threatening me to attack me?"

Hermione's eyes opened wide, then she burst out laughing. Ronald just started blubbering, "But you're dead."

"Oh my gosh. Jaelah, you'd think people would have more originality that just saying that I'm dead. I mean, obviously, I think I'm very much alive. What say you?"

Jaelah poked me, "I think you're very much real. Apparently, the Gryffindorks aren't as smart as they think. They're all just idiots it seems. Especially that Weasley. Pathetic really."

Draco walked in, "Well if it isn't the mudblood and the muggle lover. Cat got your tongue Weasley?" He shoved past them, with Crabbe and Goyle walking behind him. The three of them sat down, in the very back row.

Potter, Granger, and Weasley all sat closest to the door, whispering to each other. I rolled my eyes, and got back to my seat. "Draco's unbearable. Can I please just come home with you for the Holidays?"

She chuckled at me, "That's still four months away Vespera! You can hope that Draco will get over it by then!"

I shook my head, "I doubt it. He's going to be a pain in the butt for the next six years. I can foresee it."

"Last I checked you weren't the least bit prophetic. Although, you're probably right on him being a right prat for a while."

At last, we all silenced, except for Ronald (who got more detention, in addition to the detention he got for his car act). Professor Snape pointed to the board, and told us to begin.

Jaelah and I began working, I chopped the ingredients as she put them in (under my watchful eye of course). The first explosion happened with Finnigan, a Gryffindor. Jaelah rolled her eyes, she hadn't even moved from our station, the Gryffindors were hurting themselves. Snape took 50 points from them, for blowing up the cauldron, and because it was Longbottom and Finnigan.

Jaelah bottled our potion, while I cleaned up. Snape nodded his approval to our potion, and Jaelah and I were trying to leave the room, with Potter's gang right behind us. I ignored them, as we went towards the elevator, to head to herbology, again, with the Gryffindorks. It was as if Dumbledore was trying to promote inter-house peace, by forcing us to an entire morning of classes together.

I heard my name being called, by Professor Snape, I stopped and turned around, "My office before Dark Arts."

I sighed and nodded, "Yes Professor." Then, I left with Jaelah.

Basically, if another student wanted to know how our other classes went, besides the wonderful potions, it was miserable.

In herbology, we replanted mandrake roots, and Neville Longbottom, the one who has yet to find his actual strength in wizarding, fainted. We left him there, actually, I'm pretty sure everyone left him there, and at this point I'm almost hoping that someone went back to make sure he was okay, or at least you know okay and not dying of frostbite.

After that, we had lunch. I was doing my best to avoid the Weasley twins, although I was sure they already knew the truth, because Ronald had a fat mouth. Therefore, the other girls ate lunch with me in the common room.

We had a free period, then we were supposed to have Defense Against the Dark Arts, but before, I had a meeting with Snape.

I waved to the other Slytherins, "I have to go now."

Daphne raised an eyebrow, "Defense isn't for another 20 minutes Vespera, and it doesn't take that long to get there."

I shook my head, "Snape arranged it to where I don't have to go to Defense. Instead I'm doing a class with Madame Pomfrey. Something about with the amount of time I spend hurting myself, I should learn some healing, instead of wasting my time with Lockhart's defense class. At least, that was the plan. Snape wanted to talk with me before DADA."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Lockhart is absolutely dreamy though. He's done so many fabulous things."

"I think he's just full of it. I'm spending my time elsewhere, and probably learning a lot more useful things because of it."

Tracey sighed, "I think you're just insane Vespera."

I shook my head, "I think you all are mental and you're going to realize how miserable that man is once you've spent one lesson with him and the Gryffindors." Then I left the common room, my classmates were ridiculous.

**That's all of chapter 3 ;) Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, but I do own Vespera, and co-own a lot of others! **

**At the end of Year 1 I posted a really long Author's note along with background information, I'd appreciate it if you'd make sure you had read that, because it'll make this chapter author's notes not as long...**

**To the Reviewers: **

**Jaelah: As I told you DAtDA just looks weird. DADA IT IS!**

**Dancing Souls: Yeah poor them. I have something special planned though**

**MMax: Sorry for the delay! **

**ONTO CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

><p>I knocked on Snape's office door, and heard a whispered, "Enter." I waved my wand, and rolled in, to see a boy sitting down holding his head, looking as if he was having a mental breakdown.<p>

"You asked to see me Professor?" I asked, slightly confused, because he seemed a little preoccupied with another student.

"Yes, Miss Salazar-Malfoy, although it appears as if our meeting is going to be post-poned. This is our new student, a transfer from Stein Zauberei, a German wizarding school. You see, Mister Knolle was hoping to be in Gryffindor, as his entire family has been, and his former house equivalent was at his previous school. However, our sorting hat has seemed to find it fit for him to be in Slytherin. Therefore, he has decided to be a blubbering idiot about it."

I rolled my eyes at Snape, "Being cruel isn't the answer all the time Professor. The poor kid is probably just afraid his family will hate him or something." I rolled over to him and poked his side, "Hey Slytherin isn't that bad, you don't have to mope about it."

He turned and looked at me, and can I just say this kid was adorable? He had hazel eyes, and looked like he had tried to manage his light brown hair, but there were a few wave-curls sticking out randomly. That was it, he had to be put with Jaelah. I smiled, and could just see the adorable couple they would make. "How can you possibly say that? You probably come from a Slytherin family, who has always given you everything you want. What if I end up being influenced by all the dark people in Slytherin? What if I become a death eater? My best friend, yeah he was killed by a Slytherin. Once people hear my last name, they'll know that I'm from a Gryffindor-like family. I'll be bullied by Slytherin, and not accepted by Gryffindor. What's going to happen to me? I may end up dead because of everything! YOU, FROM A SLYTHERIN FAMILY, WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND."

I looked up at Snape, and he rolled his eyes, then left the room, probably not wanting to deal with children whining and crying and arguing. "Now that Professor Snape isn't in here, why don't you tell me individually why you think Slytherin is horrible?"

He looked at me, as if I was an idiot, "Were you not listening to me that entire time?"

I grinned cheekily at him, "You started ranting, and I blocked you out. I have about 15 minutes before the next class starts, and I assume you'll be attending as well. Tick-tock, you're wasting time."

"Well obviously, Slytherins are always given what they want, and I can't just have what I want. Why would I even want that?"

I put my elbow on the arm of my chair, and rested my chin on my hand, "Oh yes, most certainly. Slytherins get everything they want, almost as if by magic!" I then started moving my wheels back and forth, "It's as if we all have it perfect." I stopped moving and glared at him, "That opinion of Slytherin is completely biased, and untrue. Look what's right in front of you. Do you think I WANT to be the only witch in Hogwarts that is in a wheelchair?" He looked at me with his eyes wide open, as if he had just noticed that I wasn't sitting down by choice. "Next reason please."

He continued, but put thought into his reasoning this time, probably trying not to set me off again, "What if I become dark because of the Slytherin influences? What if I become a death eater?"

I looked at him, with an eyebrow raised and the rest of my face probably looking quite funny. "Did you never do any research on Slytherin? No, you assumed the worst. Just like Gryffindor doesn't always lead to light, Slytherin doesn't always equal darkness. Hagrid, who is somehow now the gamekeeper, yeah him. He was kicked out of Hogwarts because of 'unforgiveable crimes' and was even charged for the murder of a student! If that's not an evil Gryffindor, I don't know who is. For goodness sakes, Merlin himself was a Slytherin, and not even muggles think THAT bad of him." I was definitely making up answers, Hagrid was irresponsible, but he was really nice. One of the sweetest half giants I knew. He also just happened to be the only half giant I knew. "Next?"

He glared at me, because I was giving him reasonable answers for his fears, "What if I'm bullied and what not because they know my family is Gryffindor born and raised?'

"I guarantee they'll be nice, now is that your last concern?" I purposefully cut the answer short, because at this rate he would never make it to Defense Against the Dark Arts in time.

"How can I know that all of what you say is true? You think Slytherins aren't all bad, but you were born and raised in a Slytherin house. Of course you're going to think they're all true and good." He glared at me, and apparently decided he wasn't going to wait for an answer, and stood up grabbing a bag, that I assumed had his books in it.

As he headed to the door I whispered, "I'm not technically a Slytherin family member..."

He turned and glared at me, "You obviously are, Professor Snape called you 'Miss Salazar-Malfoy!' If those aren't the most Slytherin names I've heard of, I don't know what is!"

I looked up at him, and shook my head, "You don't understand. I was adopted. First by the Salazars, then by the Malfoys. Except, I hadn't known that I was adopted by the Salazar family, until this past summer. The Malfoys adopted me last Christmas."

He gave me a questioning look, "Then what are you? Who are you?"

"I'm Vespera Salazar-Malfoy. There's no denying that's who I am. It was who I was raised as. You're going to be the second Slytherin to know something, and the first being Snape. You must swear not to tell another person, who doesn't already know."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, I swear I won't tell anyone." I stared him down, not answering yet, and he sighed, pulling out his wand. "I, Erikk Knolle, hereby give my wizarding oath to Vespera Salazar-Malfoy, that I will not tell anyone, who is not already knowing, of her secret, as long as her life doesn't depend on someone knowing this information." His wand then let out a flame that looked like a piece of parchment paper that went back into his wand. "Happy now?"

I shook my head, "I do not approve of the out-clause you put in there. But I guess it'll have to do. I'm a muggleborn that begged the sorting hat to put me in Slytherin, the place that everyone thought I should be."

He looked down on me, "You're saying you're not meant to be in Slytherin?"

I grinned deviously, "Oh, I'm supposed to be here alright, or else the hat wouldn't have put me here. I was just forewarned that I may pay some consequences for choosing a dangerous house to be in. As you can see." I waved to my chair. I looked at the clock Snape had in his office, then began rolling towards the door, and out the room. I stopped and looked over my shoulder, "Come on Erikk, I'll show you where defense is, we have it with the Gryffindors. Well, you have it with the Gryffindors. If you want to, there are a few who would love to be your friend, even if you're a Slytherin. I would avoid Ronald Weasley, the ginger, though. He has a hatred of Slytherins that is a bit unnatural. Although, I have a Slytherin friend, who I think you will like a lot."

He gave me a confused look, as we entered the elevator, "The Weasley's, I've heard of them, they've always been very nice. I'm pretty sure I've spent a few summers with them."

I shook my head, "You have been going to them as a Gryffindor, as a Slytherin, I guarantee that Ronald will hate you. The others will be tolerant of you, for the most part. But maybe because of your past Ronald will think something differently of you. I'm just giving you fair warning."

"I thought you said they would be nice," he glared at me.

I grinned, "They will be. Once I've introduced you to Jaelah, you'll be accepted perfectly well. She's kind of a backbone of Slytherin. You'll gain plenty of the right friends. Not the jerks, like Draco Malfoy. She'll get you introduced, but then you can make your own friends."

We reached the third floor, and I rolled out and went towards the defense room. As we got there, Jaelah was running up the stairs, in the fashion of being borderline late. She did however stop, seeing me sitting there, "Vespera, what are you doing? I thought you didn't have to go to defense?"

I shook my head, "I don't. We have a new Slytherin. Erikk Knolle, meet Jaelah Phantomhive. Jaelah meet Erikk Knolle."

She curtsied to him, "Welcome to the ranks of Slytherin."

He then bowed back, as a traditional welcoming between formal wizards, "If I had been asked before today what true beauty was like, I wouldn't have known an answer. After being placed into Slytherin, I have laid my eyes upon the most beautiful girl."

Jaelah then looked up into his eyes, and I saw a hardness almost melt away on her, one I hadn't known was there, and her face turned a bright pink. "Okay, I'm out you guys, I'll see you later. Get inside before I have to hex you both there."

Erikk shrugged, and walked inside, but Jaelah looked at me and said, "Wow. He's adorable. I think I just melted on the inside. Is love at first sight a thing, Vespera?"

I grinned, "I don't know. Although, you might want to go in there before Pansy has the chance to snatch him up." She mocked my grinning face, then skipped into the classroom.

I knew they were going to be a great couple, she even temporarily made him forget that he hated Slytherin.

I then rolled back into the elevator, and went to the floor with the Hospital Wing. Several students gave me funny looks, not being used to the whole wheelchair thing yet. I smiled and waved at them. I also noticed a pair of red heads talking, almost as if they were planning a prank. They avoided eye contact with the Slytherin girl that they knew was sitting in the Hallway, waiting for the people to pass.

I secretly wanted to go up to Fred, but what would he think if he saw a girl in a wheelchair? If he saw a Vespera in the chair. I wouldn't be able to go to him, until I could walk again, if I could walk again.

As I approached the Hospital Wing, I knocked on the door, and heard Madame Pomfrey say, "Enter." I rolled inside, and closed the door behind me, with a wave of my wand. She looked up from her desk and smiled at me, "Ah yes, Miss Salazar-Malfoy. Professor Snape did say that you were going to be seeing me during your defense slot, and I'm glad that he has. I take it that none of them are aware of your blood status?"

I shook my head, "No ma'am. They're all convinced I'm as pureblood as can be. Except for a small handful, the Weasley twins, Samuel, and Hermione Granger are the only students that know. Oh and the new Slytherin, Erikk Knolle, but he's sworn not to tell anyone, unless my life depends on it. The only other adults that know are whichever Professors are aware."

She nodded, "We'll keep it that way. Now, as I understand from the hospital reports, there is nothing physically wrong with your bones or nerves, yet you still can't walk. Correct?" I nodded, then she continued, "Just as I figured, those healers just don't even bother trying the old ways anymore. They're 'too muggle' for proper healers to learn." At this point, she was mumbling several incoherent, but probably not very nice things. She waved her wand, and made a note, on muggle parchment. "Starting next week, at this time, you will be escorted to the muggle world, for muggle physical therapy. I'd do it myself, however, I'm not as qualified in muggle physical therapy as I should be." She folded the letter and stuck it into an envelope, "I'll have an owl send it to where it needs to go." She looked at the clock, "Since this is the first day of Defense, and your teacher is a lunatic, you may go to the library for a study hall. I'm sure you've already received a fair bit of work, and if not you can get ahead."

I smiled at her, "I was wondering Madame Pomfrey, if you would possibly lend me a book on healing. Originally, I was just planning on asking for it to cover for my missing defense to Slytherins. However, I honestly do think it would be a wise idea to learn a little bit of healing."

She nodded and handed me a book from her office, "This one will get you started. If you're interested more, there are classes offered at Hogwarts for third year students, and above."

I smiled, "Thank you Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure I'll look into it. I'll see you next week, if not before then."

She waved her goodbye, "You most certainly will, although hopefully not until next week. Try not to hurt yourself dearie."

I nodded, then rolled out of the room, and went down towards the Slytherin Common room. When I reached the dungeons, I could hear Fred and George talking. It appeared they had been kicked out of potions, for experimenting. I frowned, the only way to get to the common room was to go past the potions room. I couldn't let them see me, not yet.

I rolled past them quickly, with my head down, and they immediately silenced. I could feel their glares to the back of my head, a Slytherin girl. They had liked me before, but now they wouldn't until I let them know. Which wouldn't be until I could walk again. They began calling their names at me, making fun of me as a Slytherin, a girl, and a handicapped. They were as kind as always.

Finally, I sat in the common room, waiting for Defense to be over. Suddenly, the door opened and Jaelah came running into the room. She pushed my chair from where I was sitting, and up the ramp into the girls' room, then slammed the door. "Oh. My gosh. Vespera. He's amazing."

"Well this wheelchair thing has made it too easy for you to steal me away to talk about your love life. It had better been mind-blowing for you to move that fast." I laughed at her, Jaelah's face reddening.

"It's just that his eyes are so dreamy. Every time he looked at me, I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle. Did you know he's from Germany? There's a German wizarding school there! I want to go there so badly Vespera! Wouldn't it be so cool to see where he grew up at?" I held up my hand, "Sorry."

I grinned at her, "You're so adorable Jaelah, but you do need to know something. He was the German's school equivalent of a Gryffindor. He wants to be moved into Gryffindor. Are you willing to be in a relationship with one of them?"

Her eyes opened wide, and she sat on her bed, her hands on her forehead. She was silent for a moment, then she looked me straight in the eyes, "I do. Vespera, I really think he's the one. I know I'm young, but this is what I always thought falling in love would be like."

I grinned at her, "I knew what your answer would be, and I just wanted to hear you say it."

She stuck her tongue out at me, and headed towards the door, "Behave Vespera."

"Jaelah and Erikk sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," I began taunting. Jaelah turned around and threw a spell at me that I then blocked. "Now behave Jaelah."

She opened the door, and walked out, "I'll be kind enough not to tell Erikk of your taunting. Keep it up though, and I'll tell Fred that you're alive."

I gasped at her, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me." Then, Jaelah slowly closed the door, and walked backwards into a shadow, making for a very dramatic and creepy exit.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of another Chapter! Sorry it took me so long to post. Well, with only 2 reviews, I didn't know if you guys REALLY wanted me to write more after that last chapter.<strong>

**No I'm kidding, although reviews are nice they aren't the only reason I didn't post. **

**I mainly didn't post because I went on a reading spree... I've read 19 books so far this year! **

**Reviews are appreciated though ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, JK Rowling does. I do own Vespera, and co-own many others though. **

**Sorry it took so long to post! I got really intensely typing into year 4 Which is an epic year fyi. I also typed some of year 3. Procrastinating I tell ya. I have the entire year 2 planned out, and it'll be 21 Chapters, along with a few bonus Chapters. It's just typing them takes effort! **

**To the reviewers:**

**Jaelah: You know my answers already xD **

**MMax: I didn't spoil anything I didn't want spoil, a certain someone just posted a little too much in her review (Jaelah...) He'll adapt quickly all right xD **

**Chapter 5, here we come! **

* * *

><p>The second day of classes, we had Transfiguration and Charms, a double block of both, one in the morning, and one in the evening. I rolled into transfiguration, and saw McGonagall give me a pity look. I glared at her, and went to my seat. Jaelah sat next to me, and Erikk next to her.<p>

Once all of the students had sat down, McGonagall began her lecture. "This year, you will face several more challenging transfigurations. Therefore, you will also be writing more essays, and revising them after I have graded them. Your first assignment will be turning a beetle into a button. I expect a four foot essay on how to properly do this, and for you to be well read on it. You may spend the rest of class reading your transfiguration books, starting your essay, or going to the library for research." She then looked at me and said, "Miss Salazar-Malfoy, a word."

I rolled my eyes and told Jaelah and Erikk, "I'm going to the library, if you guys want to come with, it'd make the research easier between the three of us." Jaelah nodded, and gathered her books, Erikk following her lead. I pushed my book into my bag, and rolled to McGonagall's desk, "Yes ma'am?"

"Now I understand that you had a traumatic incident, therefore I will allow you to have a two foot essay, so you are not overwhelmed."

I glared at her, "Professor, I'm not being rude, but don't treat me like I'm not normal. I've gone through as much as any other student. I will have four feet, if not more, for this essay. I do not plan on having half the slack, when I have just as much time as any other student, if not even more time than several. Now, if you'll excuse me, I plan on doing extra research in the library." I then rolled out of the room, and towards the elevator, Jaelah and Erikk following me.

Once we were inside the elevator, Jaelah laughed, "I thought McGonagall was going to burst."

Erikk, who didn't really say much to us, said in a quiet voice, "We should prank her. Potato rockets are fun, and relatively easy to make."

I turned my head, and Jaelah and I both looked at him. "You're a genius," Jaelah told him.

He shrugged off the compliment, "Not really, I mean Stein Zauberei specialized in cooking mostly, so there was always readily food laying around. Some of us just decided fun things to do with the food that was there. We obviously couldn't eat it all, and using it for homework was just boring."

I looked at Jaelah, and knew she was admiring him. "Do we need anything besides a potato?" I asked, knowing that we were definitely going to do this.

He shook his head, "Our wands." We all laughed, then went into the library, getting a dirty glare from the quiet students inside. We went to the far back table that I had so often hid at. "Do we really have to work on that essay now?"

Jaelah shook her head, "Only the Ravenclaws will. I'll probably start mine this weekend. Someone else," she glared at me, "Will wait until midnight to start hers and somehow come out with a relatively good essay. Not as good as the one that I actually put effort in though."

He nodded, "I'll wait until the day before it's due probably. You'll help me riiight?" He gave her the eyes. Everyone that has ever seen someone try to plea for something, know what look I'm talking about. I didn't think he was that convincing, but Jaelah nodded her head. "Then now is a great time to start planning operation potato rocket!"

"You thought of the plan, you're getting the potato from the kitchens. It's on the first floor, tickle the pear. If you get lost follow the Hufflepuffs, their common room entrance is near there," I stated bluntly to him.

He nodded, "This is going to be great. Also, while we aren't doing research for transfiguration, I thought maybe we could do something with your chair."

Jaelah perked up, and smiled widely, "Let's do it."

I glared at the both of them, "You are not going to mess with my chair. Especially not while I'm in it!"

Jaelah grinned, walking towards my chair, then getting on the floor, "It's not very efficient. We could just add rockets to it?"

Erikk walked and stood behind her, "No, I'm thinking a flying wheelchair. Imagine, she could go up the stairs because she'd just be flying upwards."

"YES! That's brilliant Erikk!" Jaelah gave him a high five, and I started hitting my head with my hand. "We can transfigure these little back wheels into a flying source, you don't really need them Vespera. Then all we have to do is figure out a charm that will stay on the chair, but also be able to shut on and off, or else you'll always be flying."

"Yer cud make a button ter make de flyin' source open an' shut. de wee magic yer put in dare wud recharge itself, if yer mind ter close it," I heard an Irish accented girl say. I looked up from my glaring at Jaelah and Erikk, to see a strawberry blonde with hazel eyes. Her eyes were hidden behind glasses, similar to Jaelah's (not that many people got to see Jaelah's, she only wore them in the girl's half of the dormitory). Her robes said she was a Hufflepuff, but not one I had met.

"Who might you be?" I asked, smiling nicely at her, "I don't think I've seen you around."

She shook her head, "Oi jist arrived. Me da tart oi wus a squib, Oi never performed magic 'til yesterday." She bowed at us, "Mah nam is Amelia Everheart. Most call me Amy."

"We're just getting all sorts of new kids this year. You're not from around here are you?" I asked, Jaelah and Erikk had gone back to planning their 'updates' to my chair.

"Naw me da is Oirish, an' we lived dare 'til Oi wus 10, de accent jist stuk," she shrugged. "I can talk without the accent, I've been practicing," Amelia said in a perfect English accent. "'Tis not as much fun," she switched back to her heavily Irish accent.

"How'd you think of wheelchair thing? Do you do much experimenting?" Jaelah spoke up.

She shook her head, "Oi jist watch me da. He does alot av theoretical experiments an' 'as a fascinashun wi' flyin' objects."

I smiled, "I'm glad he does something he loves, but I really wish you hadn't of come just now. They want to mess with my chair while I'm still in it."

Her eyes opened wide and she spoke without her accent, "Don't! If you do anything with her in the chair, she might get stuck to it and not be able to go to sleep or to the bathroom!"

"Okay, fine. We'll do it once she's gone to bed," Erikk spoke up. Jaelah grinned, and nodded in agreement.

"I'm never going to sleep before you two again. You're just going to cause me trouble. I'm done with this. I'm going to lunch," I looked at Amelia, "Do you want to join me Amy?"

She nodded, "That'd be nice. Oi don't 'av many friends yet."

Despite popular belief, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins do like each other. Since we're both in the basements of Hogwarts, we run into each other a lot. If you take a few wrong turns, you appear in Hufflepuff land, and they'd end up in Slytherin land. We just can't go blasting spells at the poor Hufflepuffs that get lost. Although, I think they'd be able to handle us if we did, they are some tough kids, it seems that some other students just didn't care to know them enough to know that.

She followed me into the elevator, and we left Erikk and Jaelah alone in the Library. "If yer don't mind me askin', what's yisser name?" Amelia asked.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me! I'm Vespera, the other girl is Jaelah, and the guy is Erikk."

She nodded, then seemed as if she wasn't going to say anything else. We reached the Dining Hall, and she sat down at the end, and I sat at the head of the table. She then said very softly, "Are Jaelah an' Erikk together?"

I shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. He got here yesterday, and him and Jaelah hit it off, she's madly in love, but won't actually tell him that. She'll wait until he says something."

She nodded, then she didn't say another word. Jaelah came in, right in front of Erikk, and they sat across from Amelia. "We have more things planned for your chair, Vespera! It should fly, and maybe hover right above the stairs, so it looks like you're rolling on the stairs. If you're rolling your wheels, like you usually do to move, then it charges the chair and it'll move! At least, in theory. We still have a few kinks to work out, it'll be easier once we actually have your chair. It's going to be a long night."

I slammed my head on the table, glad I hadn't gotten my plate yet, "Jaelah, I leave you two together for 5 minutes and you've plotted this whole thing out on my chair. I swear, if you break it or make Snape want to suspend me, I'm going to blame it all on you, and Snape will believe me."

"I know he will, that's why I'm going to be careful about it," she began laughing evilly.

Draco walked over, with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him, "What has you so evilly happy Jaelah?" Draco sat next to Amelia, Crabbe and Goyle sat next to him.

"We're experimenting with Vespera's chair. Hopefully going to make it hover," Erikk replied.

Draco looked at me, "How do you feel about this Vespera?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm against it, but those two are impossible to talk down. It doesn't help that Amy here has decided to help aid them, by giving them more ideas."

That was when Draco turned his head, and noticed the girl he had sat beside, "A Hufflepuff, helping the Slytherins? It seems you guys have found a new person to play with." He scoffed, "Whatever happened to you and that Weasley boy Vespera? You two were having a wonderful time together."

I glared at him, "I died remember Draco? It seems you grew cold hearted when I left." I grabbed a sandwich, then rolled backwards, "I don't plan on spending any more time with you until you've decided to stop being so frozen."

I then smiled at Amy, "I hope to see you in charms."

Then I left, wanting to kill Draco, and hoping that my wheelchair did not get blown up.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I probably won't post chapter 6 for a while, because I'm going to be reading a book series and then headed back to college. I'll try my best to update within a month, but I make no promises! <strong>

**Please review 3 **


End file.
